


Не останавливаясь

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Non-Consensual, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Сильва берёт Бонда и Мэллори в плен и заставляет Мэллори трахнуть Бонда, угрожая в противном случае убить обоих.





	Не останавливаясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634088) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



> AU относительно событий второй половины "Скайфолла": по задумке автора, Сильва захватывает Бонда и Мэллори после перестрелки на заседании комиссии, прежде чем Бонд увозит М в Скайфолл.

— Чтобы я _что_? — невольно вырывается у Мэллори, не поверившего своим ушам. Это, должно быть, шутка. 

Но он читал личное дело Сильвы — под другим именем, но тем не менее, — и знает, что тот способен на чудовищные вещи. Просто Мэллори не ожидал ничего подобного.

Он бросает взгляд на Бонда, который стоит на коленях за связанными за спиной руками и молча наблюдает за их разговором.

— Ты всё услышал, — мягко улыбается Сильва, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией. — У тебя есть два варианта, — повторяет он, — либо ты его трахнешь, либо я убью вас обоих. Выбирай.

***

Мэллори бледнеет, ошеломлённый словами Сильвы, и Бонд не может его в этом винить. Всё происходящее кажется ему чертовски забавным, и он заходится в горьком смехе, не в силах остановиться, пока звук, вырывающийся из его горла, не становится похожим больше на предсмертный хрип задушенной кошки.

Сильва и Мэллори оба смотрят на него.

Бонд пожимает плечами, насколько это возможно со связанными запястьями.

— Да просто дай ему то, чего он хочет, — Бонд дёргает подбородком, указывая на Сильву. В его тоне нет вызова, но нет и покорности. — Мне уж точно не впервой.

***

Как будто Мэллори не в курсе. Он читал и личное дело Бонда тоже — хотел иметь представление о том, с кем придётся иметь дело в новой должности. Пожалуй, именно это его и беспокоит: что подумает Бонд, когда узнает, что именно под его началом ему предстоит работать в ближайшие годы?

Если, конечно, им обоим удастся выжить.

Он снова смотрит на Бонда и встречается с твёрдым взглядом непроницаемых голубых глаз. Этот взгляд придаёт уверенности и ему самому, заставляя расправить плечи.

— Будет проще, если он встанет, — говорит Мэллори наконец. — Мои колени уже не те, что прежде.

Он сможет. А с тем, как он будет смотреть Бонду в глаза, он разберётся потом.

Сильва нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой, и Мэллори, приблизившись к Бонду, поднимает его на ноги, придерживая за плечи.

Они находятся в небольшой комнате, полностью лишённой мебели, если не считать стула, занимаемого Сильвой. Его поза выражает расслабленность, руки непринуждённо сложены на коленях.

— Ну же.

Мэллори облизывает губы. Он ничем не способен помочь Бонду, сделать предстоящее хоть чуточку менее унизительным.

Постаравшись забыть о присутствии Сильвы, он прижимает Бонда спиной к стене и торопливо расстёгивает его ремень. Чем быстрее он выполнит требование Сильвы, тем быстрее всё закончится. Он стягивает с Бонда брюки и бельё и замирает, увидев его член. Вскинув голову, он снова смотрит Бонду в глаза.

Бонду нечем его успокоить. Во взгляде Мэллори он видит тревогу за него, словно тот считает, что Бонд может сломаться. Ему хочется ответить, что Мэллори уж точно не стоит за него беспокоиться.

— Джентльмены, собаки — и те делают это быстрее, — нетерпеливо замечает Сильва.

— Почему бы тогда не привести их сюда? — огрызается Мэллори, на миг задерживая ладонь на бедре Бонда.

Сильва откидывается на спинку стула, обдумывая его предложение.

— Не думаю, что вам бы понравилось, если бы я так сделал.

Мэллори не хочет задумываться на тем, что тот подразумевает, и он снова переключает внимание на Бонда, стараясь держаться стойко, как положено солдату. Пусть он и вышел давно в отставку, это ничего не меняет.

Он сможет.

Они едва ли встречаются взглядами, но Бонд кивает и разворачивается лицом к стене.

Глубоко вздохнув, Мэллори разводит в сторону его ягодицы и аккуратно касается входа пальцами.

— Ему это не потребуется, — небрежно говорит Сильва и закидывает ногу на ногу.

Мэллори замирает. 

— Но…

Он знает, что не сможет подобрать правильного аргумента. Сильве однозначно плевать на его желание сделать процесс чуть менее неприятным для Бонда.

— Ну же, — поторапливает тот.

Мэллори сплёвывает на ладонь. Хотя бы против этого Сильва не возражает.

***

Бонд старается не вздрогнуть, когда едва смазанный член Мэллори протискивается между его ягодиц. Он не соврал, ему действительно не впервой. Но это первый раз с партнёром, который не хочет этого делать. И Бонду искренне жаль Мэллори. Он не знает, что именно заставляет того подчиняться столь неохотно, но восхищается его мужеством.

Бонд прижимается грудью к стене, отвернув голову в сторону, чтобы не видеть Сильву.

Одной рукой Мэллори держит его за бедро, другой обхватывает за плечо. Он чуть сжимает пальцы в предупредительном жесте и толкается вперёд.

Бонд стискивает зубы и впускает его. Боль немного отступает, когда он заставляет себя расслабиться и принимает вторгающийся в него член.

***

Мэллори вцепляется в плечо Бонда, вбиваясь в того короткими толчками. Чем быстрее он покончит с этим, тем быстрее они смогут об этом забыть.

Он знает, что лучше бы снизить темп, что для Бонда это может быть чересчур, — но просто не может. Его бёдра вскидываются на каждом толчке, и Мэллори может видеть собственный член, то появляющийся, то вновь скрывающийся между ягодиц Бонда. Есть что-то завораживающее в этом зрелище, в том, как Бонд сжимается на нём, не выпуская до конца.

Дыхание Мэллори учащается. Бонд вжимается щекой в стену и давит стон, когда член Мэллори задевает чувствительную точку внутри него. Он не желает получать удовольствие от происходящего, и уж точно не в присутствии Сильвы.

Мэллори дышит тяжело и хрипло, его рука на бедре Бонда болезненно сжимается, и Бонду всё же не удаётся сдержать тихого стона, когда тот кончает, извергаясь в него.

На несколько мгновений Мэллори замирает, переводя дыхание, затем выходит из Бонда. Он натягивает обратно брюки, затем помогает Бонду, стараясь не замечать его собственной спермы, стекающей по его бёдрам.

Наконец он поворачивается к Сильве:

— Доволен?

Он сделал это.

Улыбка, которой Сильва одаривает его в ответ, не внушает оптимизма.

***

Поднявшись со стула, он подходит к ним.

— Ты, кажется, устал, — он тянет Мэллори под руку, — присядь.

Мэллори подчиняется, чувствуя вдруг, что ноги становятся ватными. 

Сильва подталкивает Бонда, заставляя его тоже приблизиться к стулу. Подтащив его к Мэллори, Сильва опускает Бонда на колени перед ним:

— Сделай так, чтобы у него снова встало.

Бонд поднимает полный омерзения взгляд, и Мэллори вскидывается одновременно с ним:

— Это не…

— Хочешь, чтобы я вскрыл ему горло? — перебивает Сильва, и голос его звучит так вкрадчиво и нежно, словно он правда считает, что Мэллори хочет именно этого. — Я мог бы сделать это одним движением ножа, вот отсюда, — он прикладывает два пальца к шее Бонда. — И ты бы трахнул его в распоротое горло, как тебе такая идея?

Мэллори сглатывает.

— Нет.

— Как пожелаешь, — Сильва разводит руками.

Бонд кое-как выпрямляется, стоя на коленях, и Мэллори снова расстёгивает свои брюки. Пальцы двигаются с трудом, через силу, но в конечном счёте ему это удаётся. Его член безвольно повисает, пустой и вялый.

Бонд пододвигается ближе.

— Было бы гораздо проще, если бы мне развязали руки.

— Конечно, проще. — Сильва кладёт ладонь на затылок Бонда. — Но идея же вовсе не в этом, не так ли, Джеймс?

Бонд выворачивается из-под его руки и наклоняется вперёд. Потребуется немало времени и усилий, чтобы результат удовлетворил извращённые фантазии Сильвы. Бонд прекрасно понимает, что последует за этим, даже если Мэллори, похоже, ещё не догадался. Но пока что Бонд полностью сосредотачивается на его члене. 

Мэллори расставляет ноги шире, и Бонду удаётся устроиться с определённым комфортом.

***

Ему кажется, что он проводит вечность с членом Мэллори во рту. К тому времени, когда он заканчивает, челюсти ноют от напряжения, но цель достигнута: у Мэллори снова стоит. 

Мэллори всё это время неотрывно смотрел на него, и Бонд не мог охарактеризовать этот его взгляд — не мог и не хотел. Ему абсолютно нет нужды знать, о чём думает Мэллори, чтобы абстрагироваться от происходящего. Бонд и сам отлично осведомлён о защитных механизмах, которые использует подсознание, когда ничего другого уже не остаётся.

Он садится на пятки, тяжело дыша затхлым воздухом. Во рту всё ещё ощущается вкус Мэллори и лёгкий отголосок его собственного, и Бонд отстранённо задумывается над тем, стоит ли ему потом провериться или Мэллори чист.

Похоже, когда всё это закончится, им предстоит крайне неловкий разговор, которого Бонд предпочёл бы избежать.

***

Сильва грубо хватает Бонда за волосы и тянет вниз, заставляя наклониться и выставить зад. Бонд напрягается всем телом, и Сильва, разжав пальцы, гладит его по голове.

— Теперь ты трахнешь его снова, — говорит Сильва, — и на этот раз я хочу его слышать.

Мэллори смотрит на него с глубочайшим отвращением, но подчиняется. После всего, что ему пришлось сделать, уже бессмысленно упираться.

Бонд наклоняется так низко, что почти касается лицом пола. Когда Мэллори входит в него, Бонд позволяет себе коротко застонать от боли. Сильва хочет слышать, как он страдает, и он ничего не выиграет, сдерживаясь. Откровенно говоря, это оказывается гораздо проще, чем он думал, и Бонд понимает, что стоны срываются с его губ уже вне зависимости от того, хочет он того или нет.

Но этого всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить Сильву. Это понимает даже Мэллори. Он резко выходит, вытаскивая член почти до конца и игнорируя болезненный вскрик Бонда, а затем с силой толкается обратно. Он делает это снова и снова, пока беспомощные стоны Бонда не сливаются в сплошной крик боли.

На губах Сильвы появляется улыбка, и Мэллори замедляется — но лишь немного, продолжая вбиваться в Бонда и превращая испытываемую им боль в агонию.

***

Каждый толчок хуже предыдущего, каждое движение внутри него причиняет всё больше боли. Сознание Бонда начинает отключаться, в голове становится пусто. Комната, в которой они находятся, кажется такой маленькой, но всё, что существует сейчас в его мире, — это ладонь на спине и член, разрывающий его изнутри. Боль дробится и ширится, прошивая всё тело.

Мэллори рвано выдыхает за спиной, и Бонд чувствует, как его наполняет чужая сперма.

Когда Мэллори вытаскивает из него обмякший член, Бонд почти всхлипывает.

***

Их возвращают в раздельные камеры, и Мэллори не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем их находят.

Всё это время он проводит, неподвижно сидя на койке, сцепив руки в замок перед собой и пытаясь понять, что ему теперь делать.

После их спасения он почти не видит Бонда. Тот проводит в больнице неделю, находясь под строгим наблюдением, и Мэллори решает, что пока не стоит к нему приближаться.

***

Ему более чем хватило разговора с М — испытание, которое ему не хотелось бы проходить снова.

— Если вы считаете, что я должен подать в отставку… — начинает Мэллори и запинается. Он не знает, зачем произносит эти слова. Он не может уйти в отставку. Да и не собирается.

— Вы не можете этого сделать, — подтверждает его мысли М. — Бонд этого и не ждал бы.

Агенты — расходный материал, но они оба не произносят этого вслух.

— Но как мне… — Мэллори сжимает губы. Как ему быть с Бондом?

— Уверена, вы сами разберётесь, — сухо отвечает М. Но когда Мэллори поднимает на неё взгляд, она накрывает его ладонь своей. — Бонд сильнее, чем вы думаете.

— Я боюсь, что травмировал его сильнее, чем он когда-либо признает.

— Тогда искупите свою вину. — М коротко сжимает его ладонь и откидывается в кресле. — Господи, мне надо выпить.

Мэллори наливает им обоим.

***

После Скайфолла — после смерти М — после всего — становится только хуже.

***

Бонд приходит в его кабинет, заверяет, что готов к восстановлению на службе, да, сэр, с удовольствием, сэр, рад служить.

Мэллори не верит ни единому его слову.

Вокруг глаз Бонда залегли тени, которые, быть может, оставил сам Мэллори, в его движениях чувствуется затруднённость, плечи ссутулены. И Мэллори чувствует себя виноватым в этом, хотя и знает, что — объективно — это не так.

— Вам не нужно… — Мэллори осекается, ловя нечитаемый взгляд Бонда.

— Не нужно что?

— Делать вид, что ничего не случилось.

— Мне кажется, так будет только лучше, сэр, — мягко отвечает Бонд.

— Мне кажется, вам нужно взять отпуск, месяца на два, прежде чем возвращаться к службе.

— Вы думаете, мне станет лучше? — сухо усмехается Бонд, и Мэллори уже жалеет, что тот вообще заговорил. — Не думаю, что это поможет.

— Что ж. В любом случае… — Мэллори берёт с полки бутылку скотча и, наполнив два стакана, протягивает один Бонду.

— За что мы пьём?

— За новое начало? — предлагает Мэллори.

— Зачем?

Мэллори задумывается.

— Я думал, вы предпочли бы оставить случившееся позади.

Бонд смотрит на кусочек льда, покачивающийся в янтарном скотче.

— Вы сделали то, что было необходимо. — Он снова поднимает глаза и уверенно встречается взглядом с Мэллори. — Если бы нам пришлось поменяться местами, я сделал бы то же самое.

— В самом деле? — переспрашивает Мэллори, но почему-то верит ему.

— За будущее. — Бонд поднимает стакан, предлагая мир. В этой войне они никогда и не были по разные стороны.

— За будущее.

Мэллори чокается с ним, и они выпивают, глядя друг другу в глаза.


End file.
